1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to prostheses, and in particular to processes for forming and positioning customized external prostheses. Specifically, a method of forming an external custom breast prosthesis is illustrative of the teachings of the present invention, such as may be employed to replace a missing breast after surgical removal, usually performed as a treatment for cancer and commonly referred to as a mastectomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years more patients have been using prosthetic devices, and in particular, prosthetic breasts after mastectomy operations. However, prior prosthetic breasts have not sufficiently created a method of forming a custom artificial breast that answers many of the problems associated with mastectomies. For example, the prosthetic breast may not have a realistic look, feel or shape, and may not have a proper color or simulated skin texture, particularly when only one of the two natural breasts has been removed.
Most prior known methods of forming prosthetic breasts have lacked the capability to more closely match the appearance and shape of the remaining natural breast.
Examples of the state of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,264 issued to M. A. Wright, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,666 issued to Petras Vaskys, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,492 issued to A. M. Pfrommer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,551 issued to R. A. Erb and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,359 issued to T. Nakamura et al.